The present invention relates generally to the field of digital information artefact analysis, and more particularly to detecting and rendering of emotional indications in such information artefacts.
Detection of emotional indications in information artefacts is a challenging task as information artefacts do not carry direct and explicit indications of their emotional significance. Developers and users of computer systems continue to face challenges with detecting emotional indications in information artefacts.